1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device, of which the measurement channels are dynamically assigned to its ports, and a corresponding measuring method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A vectorial network analyzer is conventionally used to determine the scattering parameters of a device under test. The ports for the test signals are generally allocated to the measurement channels on such a measuring device in a fixed manner. The allocation is identified by labelling the ports on the housing of the measuring device.
However, with this fixed allocation, it is disadvantageous that the user of the measuring device must match a measuring task to be implemented with the allocation. This means that, under some circumstances, the user must take into account a more complex wiring, in order to perform the measuring task. Alternatively, the user is forced to convert the determined scattering parameters into a required form.
Regarding the technical background, DE 10 2006 023 914 A1 discloses an oscilloscope with a fixed allocation of the ports to measurement channels with a preview display.